Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for preventing or treating cachexia, and more specifically, to a composition for preventing or treating cachexia containing a peptide derived from a telomerase.
Background Art
Cachexia is a syndrome that can be referred to the debility, a systemic disease which appears with multiple chronic disease, the most common symptoms are gradual weight loss, anemia, edema, and loss of the desire to eat.
The Major sign of cachexia is loss of adipose tissue as well as loss of muscle tissue and bone tissue. Accordingly, non-fat tissue is also known as “lean body mass”. in addition, they appeared loss of the desire to eat (anorexia), weakness (asthenia), and decreased hemoglobin levels (anemia).
Cachexia is a complex metabolic syndrome represent only observed in these patients but, it appears to progressive weight loss of adipose tissue and skeletal muscle.
The treatment of cachexia is not just a matter of eating more. If the subject want to eat, if the subject trying to eat, even if administering nutrition to a subject through the stomach tube or intravenous, the state will not be convert to normal.
A recent studies on the cachexia found that the body response against the presence of cachexia under disease (Laviano A. et al., 2005).
Cachexia occurs caused by reduced nutritional intake and unbalanced of absorption and excretion by increased nutritional consumption of biological disease, the humoral factor derived from a lesion where is the part of the caused, have been described as including effects on the metabolism of the body. In order to improve of cachexia against the above problems it is required to intake of nutritional supplement, replacement for lack of energy and nutritional administrated for increase the immunity such as intravenous hyperalimentation.
As above the background of cachexia, it is required to develop therapeutic agent for the improving or suppressing the progress of cachexia.